1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensers for providing a solution form of detergent and particularly to such a dispenser advantageously adapted for supplying a concentrated detergent solution to the detergent reservior portion of an automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic washing machines used commercially consume relatively large amounts of detergent and thus often require detergent replenishment. To minimize personal attendance, a variety of detergent dispensers are provided adapted for automatic and/or manual operation. When activated, the dispenser supplies a concentrated detergent solution to the detergent reservior portion of an automated washing machine in fluid flow contact with the discharge port of raid dispenser. Automatic means are preferably provided for both activating and de-activating the detergent replenishment process.
Exemplary prior art devices function as follows. Upon activation, a relatively high pressure water spray is caused to impinge upon a detergent mass retained upon a screen member positioned within the dispenser. The so-affected detergent portion is solubilized and is fed to external piping for transport to the washing machine indicated detergent demand. This type of dispenser is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,663. In another type of dispenser, the detergent mass is normally maintained in solution or slurry form. In response to detergent demand, water is fed to the dispenser causing the slurry to overflow a standpipe member connected flow path-wise to the washing machine detergent reservior. The spray process requires relatively high pressure and may be costly due to increased pumping requirments. Morover, saturated discharge detergent solutions are not assured due to inefficient and highly abbreviated water-detergent mass contacting. The problem is particularly acute with less soluble detergents. Embodiments based upon maintaining the detergent in slurry form produce non-uniform discharge solutions since the slurry constantly undergoes dilution as inlet water is fed thereto.
In accordance with the invention, a detergent dispenser for such use is provided wherein the foregoing problems are eliminated or at least mitigated to a substantial extent said dispenser being effectively operable with difficulty soluble detergents and at extremely low inlet water pressures yet providing highly concentrated, more uniform product detergent solutions. Structural features according to preferred embodiments enable minimization of caking and risk to personal safety due to splashing. These advantagwes are obtained whether the detergent charged to the disperser be in powder, flake, granule, liquid, pellet or paste (including thixotropic species) form.
Thus, the invention provides a detergent dispenser container for producing water-added detergent solutions comprising top, bottom and connecting sidewall portions, said top portion being pivotally mounted to said sidewall portion for movement to open and closed positions, a support member disposed substantially horizontally within said container for receiving detergent and having a plurality of apertures for distributing an aqueous medium upwardly of said member, said support member in combination with said sidewall portion defining a detergent retaining zone thereabove, water inlet means positioned in initiate water flow upwardly through said apertures, outlet means positioned above said detergent retaining zone for discharging aqueous, solubilized detergent from said container and adapted to removably engage conduct means for external transport of said discharged liquid, switch control means responsive to movement of said top portion for blocking water flow to said container when said top portion is removed from a fully closed position and means for attaching said container to an external supporting surface.
The invention is described by reference to accompanying drawing wherein like reference numerals designate similar parts throughout the views and wherein: